


Heaven isn't too far away…

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Vancon'14
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, alguien quería un fic relacionado con la canción que Jensen cantó el domingo en la VanCon y a mi que me gusta lo fluffy como demasiado... pues eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven isn't too far away…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy McNeill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucy+McNeill).



Para Lucy, que espero que le guste, un beso cariño, ya sabes que te extraño mucho.

Para quien quiera escuchar la canción que cantó Jensen en la convención... [AQUI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrSdXtFJG20)

 

 

_"Heaven isn't too far away”_

 

 

Al fin solos. Eso era en lo único en lo que Jensen podía pensar cuando cerró la puerta del dúplex que compartía con su pareja, su mejor amigo y su amante desde hacía años. Los fines de semana en que tenían convención eran especialmente estresantes, pero cuando ésta tenía lugar en Vancouver la tensión siempre aumentaba enteros. Las fechas, la cercanía de las fans, el forzoso espectáculo… a pesar de llevar casi una década representando el mismo papel, no era sencillo, nunca lo era. Sin embargo, todo había acabado con bien y por fin podrían recuperar un poco de esa tranquilidad y rutina con la que llevaba soñando desde hacía una semana. Tener a Jay sólo para él por una tarde o una noche, sin distracciones, horarios o rodajes, viajes o niños, agentes o promociones, sólo ellos dos y nada que hacer. A lo mejor ese deseo le convertía en un egoísta, pero no le importaba. Jensen, sencillamente, necesitaba _su dosis_ de Jared, de Jared entre sus manos, en la cama, o sentado en el sofá. Necesitaba su presencia, su tacto, necesitaba a su chico, sólo para él sobre todo tras dos días de compartirle a cada minuto con una multitud de virtuales extraños y si eso era ser egoísta, pues maldita sea, lo era

Se duchó con calma, dejando que el ligero hormigueo que el par de dedos de escocés que se había servido al llegar, mientras observaba a Jay deshacerse de los zapatos y la chaqueta jurando que no iba a salir de la cama en _tres días_ le recorriese de pies a cabeza. Lo cierto es que tenían una llamada para presentarse en el set a media tarde del día siguiente, lo que era un alivio ya que le daba la sensación de que podrían alargar las horas del domingo noche y la madrugada. En el tiempo en que Jared se duchaba había encendido el horno y colocado la bandeja con el pastel de carne a calentar. No se sentía especialmente hambriento, pero Jared tenía que recuperar un poco de peso y su chico odiaba comer a solas, así que le acompañaría.

Aquel hiatus las cosas habían sido diferentes a otros veranos, gracias o a causa del accidente en Roma y la consiguiente lesión del más joven, sus prioridades y planes habían cambiado de forma bastante radical. De pronto Jensen se había encontrado en la sala de espera de un hospital esperando a que Jared saliese del quirófano, y aunque la operación había sido algo sin complicaciones, esos días les habían forzado a hacer algo que llevaban demasiado tiempo eludiendo: pararse y pensar, pararse de verdad les había hecho recapacitar. Durante años se habían sumergido en una vorágine que si bien no lamentaba, porque la serie, los niños eran lo mejor que habían hecho nunca, su estilo de vida a menudo les había forzado a seguir pautas que ninguno de los dos deseaba o quería. Habían pagado un precio y a veces la presión había hecho mella, ninguna relación estaba libre de problemas, ni siquiera la de dos personas que, como ellos, se profesaban no sólo un profundo cariño y una devoción que les había llevado a límites que nunca hubiese creído sostenibles. Jensen se había encontrado agradeciendo el lapsus, las noches de insomnio cuidando de Jared cuando los narcóticos no servían para paliar el dolor, las charlas, el tacto pausado o la mirada de su novio mientras hablaban de mil cosas diferentes. Esas largas semanas de estío les habían servido para volver a un tiempo que para su sorpresa y tristeza ya creía olvidado.

Con un suspiro de alivio salió del amplio baño y tras ponerse cómodo, caminó rumbo a donde quiera que estuviese Jared, disfrutando de la sensación rugosa de la alfombra en la planta de los pies desnudos mientras dejaba que el olor de la comida le guiase. Jared vestía unos pantalones oscuros y amplios y una simple camiseta blanca. La suave melena castaña se ondulaba en torno a los ángulos del rostro agraciado y apacible que tan bien conocía, que tanto quería. Se apoyó en el umbral y contempló durante unos minutos el modo tranquilo y sosegado en que su chico se movía por la estancia. Era como vislumbrar el envés de esa fachada que presentaba en las convenciones; el Jared hiperactivo, explosivo, histriónico en ocasiones, existía, por supuesto, pero Jensen sabía a la perfección que esa era sólo una faceta más. Una de las miles, una muy pública. Suyas eran, sin embargo, otras que eran muchísimo más valiosas, otras como aquella, la del hombre hogareño y seguro de sí mismo, aquel hombre que adoraba leer o pasar largos ratos en silencio, simplemente estando a su lado. Jensen adoraba a todos y cada uno de esos Jared, _adoraba_ verle transformarse en un niño pequeño lleno de risas y adoraba todavía más contemplarle así, trabajando con diligencia, una afable sonrisa en los labios. Satisfecho. _Suyo._

—¿Vas a estar ahí toda la noche, so caradura? —acabó por decirle Jared, levantando los ojos de los platos que con primoroso esmero, había colocado en la mesa del comedor junto a dos copas de vino y un cesto con panecillos que olían a romero y aceitunas. Inspiró hondo los ricos efluvios que le estaban haciendo la boca agua y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo he cocinado.

—Claro, encender el horno y poner la cacerola dentro es cocinar —recalcó con una mueca—. Qué jeta tienes Ackles.

—Vale plasta, déjame traer el resto —ofreció pasando por su lado, dándole un cachete cariñoso en el trasero. Jared se quejó, como sabía que haría. Riendo, regresó a la mesa armado con una manopla y el recipiente que una vez descubierto, emanaba un aroma sabroso que hizo que le rugiese el estómago. Por el rabillo del ojo captó la sombra de una mueca tensando las facciones del más joven, que sin decir nada, escanció un poco más de vino antes de ocupar su lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, de pronto consciente de que Jared debía estar exhausto y no sólo por la convención, sino por el rodaje y porque aún tenía bastante antes de estar por completo recuperado—. ¿No deberías ponerte el cabestrillo un rato so cabezota? A veces eres tú más crío que Thomas.

La mención del niño les iluminó a ambos, que de pronto se encontraron riendo por lo ocurrido esta tarde en el escenario.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró después, cortando con eficiencia una porción del jugoso guiso, que masticó despacio, casi a desgana.

—Deberías comer más, tienes que…

—Dios Jensen, déjalo, no me des más la charla —pidió con voz cansada y tensa, muy poco propia de él—. Ya sé que no estoy tan cachas como a todos os gustaría pero es lo que hay tío.

Frunció las cejas, apartando el plato, con el apetito olvidado de un solo plumazo. Jared acabó la copa en cambio y siguió cenando en silencio. El momento de sosiego por el que tanto había rezado parecía haberse esfumado por ensalmo y Jensen, confuso, no sabía bien a qué era debido, ni qué era lo que había incomodado a Jay de aquella forma.

—Oye… —carraspeó, le dolía un poco la garganta, así que consumió los restos de su copa y se sirvió más, buscando en el alcohol un consuelo que sólo quería encontrar en Jared, que en aquel momento no parecía muy por la labor de un rato entre las sábanas, o en el sofá, o donde fuese. Qué más daba si lo hacían juntos.

—Estoy cansado —anunció interrumpiéndole—. Oye, ¿te importa recoger tú?

—No, claro —aceptó en voz baja, sobresaltado porque en ese momento era incapaz de descifrar la expresión que distorsionaba la anterior paz impresa en el rostro de Jared. Aquella era otra de esas facetas de las que escasas personas conocían, la del cabrón impenetrable y distante. Ésa era una de las pocas que no le gustaban, porque en ocasiones en las que Jared se ponía de aquel humor extraño, llegar hasta él y hacerle hablar era una empresa casi imposible. Resignado a que esa noche había acabado tomando un rumbo poco prometedor, se limitó a verle partir mientras retiraba los restos de la cena.

 

Cuando entró en el cuarto, encontró a Jared frente al espejo que tenían al lado del vestidor. Las puertas del armario estaban cerradas pero las cortinas de lino del ventanal seguían descorridas, mostrando la espectacular panorámica de la parte baja de la ciudad de la que disfrutaban desde su piso.

—¿Qué haces? —indagó, aún a riesgo de volver a ser rechazado—. ¿Te duele?

—¿Crees que estoy demasiado delgado, que parezco enfermo? —La voz de Jared sonó incierta, casi demasiado joven como para pertenecerle. Jensen recorrió la amplia espalda con los ojos, los músculos largos y tensos moviéndose bajo la piel tostada. La hondonada de la columna, la grácil curva de la cintura, el trasero firme y redondo que los pantalones de algodón no ocultaba. Subió hasta medir la longitud de los brazos torneados, los hombros. Se mojó los labios que tenía resecos por el repentino deseo. Dio un par de pasos y aún a una respetable distancia, capturó a través del espejo la mirada ligeramente preocupada de Jared.

—¿Es eso lo que te parece que pienso yo o el resto? —musitó. En el cuarto no se escuchaba nada salvo el sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal y sus respiraciones acompasadas. Jensen giró el cuello, examinando a su pareja una vez más. Jared le devolvió la mirada un momento antes de deshacerse de la última prenda con un movimiento fluido, carente de insinuación sensual alguna. El estómago le dio un vuelco al descubrirle ya semidesnudo, alto y espigado, piernas rectas y vientre cóncavo. Esa noche llevaba unos bóxer rosas, por amor de Dios, se dijo sin poder evitar la sonrisa que le floreció en los labios. Ni queriendo podría estar más enamorado de aquel enorme idiota.

—Lo sé, no es que lo piense, es que lo sé —afirmó Jared, todavía enfrente de su reflejo, con esa expresión tan parecida a la de su propio hijo, reconoció Jen, que dio otro par de pasos. A veces era tan idiota, tanto que no sabía si darle una patada en ese precioso culo o comérselo a besos—. Parezco un palillo, desde lo del hombro…

—Ajá —aceptó, poniéndole al fin una mano encima, los dedos en torno a la cadera, rozando con suavidad la delicada piel—. Y eso es normal, no puedes hacer todo el deporte que te gustaría, pero esto pasará y volverás a recuperarte.

—¿Pero… y si…?

—Jay por Cristo bendito —suspiró—. ¿Quieres mirarte…? ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad necesitas que te lo diga…?

Le hizo girar sobre los talones hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Jared estaba ruborizado y se había mordido el labio hasta que éste parecía hinchado y enrojecido, tan apetecible que no comerle la boca allí mismo era más un suplicio que otra cosa.

Lo cierto es que Jared a veces era también ese chico indeciso que tenía enfrente. Ese chico que escondía a un adolescente desgarbado dentro del cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Aquella era otra de esas facetas, una que estaba seguro era sólo suya, de ellos dos. Esa faceta frágil pero le provocaba un enorme deseo, una increíble necesidad, de cuidarle y protegerle. Esa faceta era la de un Jared que no parecía comprender que lo de menos era la masa muscular que tuviese, que lo de menos era que pudiese levantar más o menos kilos en la estúpida máquina del gimnasio. Ese chico que parecía seguir sin creerse que poseía un genuino talento, que no era sólo una cara bonita y un cuerpo deseable.

—Qué idiota eres —le susurró mientras se rendía a la urgencia y unía sus labios en una caricia tentativa, sólo un chispazo de lengua, lo bastante para saborearle, para decirle sin palabras cuanto le quería—. ¿Tú crees de verdad que toda esa gente estaba decepcionada?

—No, pero… ya sabes lo que… —intentó protestar, por supuesto, _era Jared_ , y siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. Dios, _como le encantaba_ eso.

—Pero nada… ¿no me has escuchado hoy? —le replicó en cambio, tirando de él hasta que los dos cayeron sobre el mullido edredón de su cama, esa que llevaban años compartiendo—. _Heaven isn't too far away… closer to it every day…_ —canturreó, depositando una ristra de besos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula, chupando con ternura la piel ligeramente rasposa, deleitado por el tacto y el sabor. Jared tembló, arqueándose contra su boca en busca de más contacto, de más fuerza—. Eso es lo de menos. Estás mejor y estás aquí conmigo, eso es lo que importa Jay, ¿te queda claro?

Se apoyó sobre las manos y le miró desde arriba. Jared tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos parecían mucho más claros que de costumbre, verdes y cristalinos, casi transparentes. Las pestañas cortas y oscuras parecían sospechosamente húmedas y sin pensarlo las rozó con los labios, dejando un reguero de besos que murió cuando de nuevo halló en rumbo hasta la otra boca, hasta que sus lenguas se enlazaron en un baile lento y sensual, tierno y lascivo, hasta que no había suficiente aire, hasta que las yemas de los dedos le dolían por la intensidad de mimarle, de recorrerle, de adorarle. Tatareando por lo bajo, hociqueó la curva del cuello, tras el lóbulo, succionando ese sitio escondido que era suyo, solo suyo, ese que conseguía que Jared gimiera deshecho bajo sus atenciones. Moldeó con lentitud las dos pequeñas laceraciones fruto de la intervención, recorriendo con algo cercano a la devoción la frágil línea del hueso de la clavícula, los tendones pesados y robustos del hombro que se estremecieron cuando los mordió.

—Jensen… —El tono atiplado le revolvió algo por dentro, algo oscuro, casi salvaje, como si nunca tuviese bastante, como si no estuviesen tan cerca como necesitaba. Hambriento y feral, gruñó contra las costillas, alzándole entre sus puños para así poder hundir el rostro en el vientre convulso, lamiendo con gula el oscuro ombligo, el sendero que marcaba el camino hasta la pesada erección que la ropa interior mantenía presa.

—Idiota… —repitió entre dientes, desnudándose con violencia, sin importarle si en su desenfreno desgarraba el tejido. Lo único que palpitaba en su cerebro era la imperiosa idea de más, de Jay, suyo, desnudo, ya—. Qué idiota eres…

De rodillas entre los muslos de Jared, con los labios a centímetros de esa carne prometedora que brillaba entre un nido de zarcillos castaños, se detuvo para inspirar el aroma a jabón y almizcle, sexo en estado puro. _Jared._ Salado y amargo cuando le succionó sin ambages, llevándole de una sola vez tan adentro como fue capaz. Jared gritó una blasfemia mientras separaba más los muslos, alzando el trasero con lujuria, guiándole con dedos inciertos, apresando los cortos mechones de la nuca hasta que hubo marcado un ritmo demencial, casi salvaje.

— _Así_ —jadeó cuando le liberó de la presa de su garganta para tomar el tan necesitado oxígeno—, así te quiero Jared, así…

Su amante estaba incoherente a aquellas alturas, entregado y dispuesto, su cuerpo se abrió para Jensen con rotunda facilidad. Giró la muñeca, deslizando los dígitos empapados de saliva y preseminal hasta el final, una y otra y otra vez. Una mano sobre el vientre, la otra bailando acompasada a las caricias de sus labios y de su lengua. Jared tembló, su sexo turgente vibró, creciendo y palpitándole contra el interior de las mejillas, un preludio del orgasmo. Jadeando de dicha, saboreó la esencia que le inundó el paladar segundos después, resbalándole copiosa y ardiente por la barbilla, enroscándose entre los dedos que seguían dentro de aquel asfixiante pasadizo que palpitaba con fuerza.

Resollando, volvió a ponerse de rodillas, usando los restos de semen para lubricar su miembro, que encendido por la pasión pedía ser saciado. Jared era menos pesado y Jensen más fuerte. Jared era como una masa fluida y caliente en torno a su carne. Le alzó, obligándole a envolverle la cintura con esas piernas interminables. Jared le besó, con la boca abierta, más una lucha de lenguas que una auténtica caricia. Mordiendo, paladeando el sabor de su esperma en la piel de Jensen. Gimió su nombre mientras se enterraba sin miramientos en el angosto interior de su pareja, que se dejó llevar por el cadencioso vaivén.

—Eres precioso —acertó a decirle mientras le tumbaba, alzándole las rodillas, maravillado por la tórrida visión. Su falo oscuro y vibrante encerrado por el sonrosado anillo de músculo, que se abría más y más con cada latigazo de su cadera—. Perfecto, ¿me has entendido? Dilo —le ordenó con voz ronca mientras apresaba el sexo de nuevo embravecido con mano experta, acariciándolo con la rudeza justa, alternando los toque delicados con otros más rudos, tal y como a Jay le gustaba. El más joven lloriqueó bajo el peso de su cuerpo, entregado, asintiendo entre sollozos.

—Sí… Jen, por Dios Jensen… —Jared arqueó la espalda, atrayéndole con ambas manos, obligándole a ir más rápido, más profundo. Los coletazos del orgasmo se le insinuaron como lenguas de fuego bajo la piel. Desatados, se besaron de nuevo, bebiéndose el mismo aire, entrelazándose entre jadeos y estertores, sin palabras, no es como si les hiciesen falta.

En un último esfuerzo, se arrastró de nuevo, arrancándole un gemido estrangulado a Jared, que convulso, le hundió las uñas en la espalda, el dolor nuevo y vibrante le lanzó sobre el precipicio y con un último juramento dejó que los instintos tomasen el mando. Pujó con la pelvis girándola, exprimiendo el orgasmo con abandono, pulsando y latiendo, su semilla ardiente colmando el interior satinado de Jared, que le siguió en el clímax, regándoles con los restos de su esencia, viscosa y tibia contra el vientre, sobre el pecho, entre los dedos.

 

Despertó del sopor post-orgásmico unos momentos después, al menos, se dijo, había tenido la cautela suficiente para no apoyar su peso encima de su amante, que ajeno a sus pensamientos, se acurrucó contra él, mimoso y demandante, solicitando más cercanía cómo sólo Jared podía, con esa imperiosidad de quien se sabe plenamente correspondido. Jensen le complació con entusiasmo, porque de nuevo, aquella era otra de esas facetas íntimas y personales que les pertenecían a ellos dos. _Suyas_. Con una sonrisa, apartó el flequillo húmedo por la ducha y el sudor. Jared estaba boca abajo, pegado cuan largo era a su costado. Relajado y vulnerable. Mimoso como un gatito. Dios. Jared. Se mordió la lengua porque era eso o decir alguna cosa horriblemente romántica de la que luego se arrepentiría, una de esas que a su chico no le importaba musitar cuando hacían el amor. Aquellas otras veces en que el humor pedía encuentros lánguidos, llenos de susurros y zalemas. A lo mejor cuando se recuperase, más tarde, sería uno de esos momentos, se prometió.

—Te quiero, te quería cuando eras un crío que parecía un pulpo y te quiero ahora que eres un tío que quita el hipo, ¿te ha quedado claro eso, enorme gilipollas? —susurró. La sonrisa de Jared esta vez era abierta y distendida, por un solo segundo, casi pudo distinguir a ese chico que le había dejado sin fuerzas, sin argumentos, ese niño por el que lo había arriesgado todo. Quiso decirle algo, lo que fuese, pero de pronto comprendió que no era necesario, que Jared le creía. Así que se limitó a acercarse más, ignorando que seguían sudados y pegajosos. Cerró los ojos, todavía musitando la melodía que unas horas antes había cantado como una broma enfrente de cientos de personas que no tenían la suerte que tenían él, ellos no tenía a Jared. Aquella canción bien podría parecer un chiste, uno de esas bromas privadas que a veces se permitían. Una de las que encerraba una verdad. La suya—. _Heaven isn't too far away… closer to it every day…_

 

 


End file.
